


Капли и снежинки

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пропущенная сцена из эпизода «Intersections in Real Time», 4 сезон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капли и снежинки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Raindrops and Snowflakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65120) by [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste). 



> переведено для ФБ-2013  
> Беты: Ludwig14, tigrjonok

Когда Джон открыл глаза, то решил, что, должно быть, еще спит. Внезапно его голова стала раз в сто яснее, чем за всю неделю, и он не чувствовал боли, голода и дезориентации от наркотиков, которыми его накачали.

— Эй, — произнес знакомый голос. — Я уж думал, что ты никогда не проснешься.

Джон сел и обнаружил, что лежит на родительском диване — или точной его копии. Ветхая обивка под его пальцами была настолько реальной, что он мог чувствовать каждую шероховатость, а толстый ковер под босыми ногами был точно таким, каким он его помнил. Шеридан повернул голову и увидел своего отца, который стоял у окна и глядел на дождь, ливший на улице как из ведра.

— Отец? — сказал он. — Где?.. Это сон?

Почему-то на нем была пижама. Джон чувствовал себя так, будто просто спал на этой кушетке. Он часто так поступал во время семейных праздников, когда его сестра занимала комнату для гостей. Его плечи немножко затекли, как всегда бывало на следующее утро после таких праздников.

— Ну, на этот вопрос ответить сложнее, чем ты думаешь, — сказал ему отец. — Учитывая, сколько сил они потратили на то, чтобы заставить тебя потерять рассудок, можно сказать, что это более реально, чем все, что ты видел до того, как проснулся.

Джон встал и подошел к отцу — или призраку отца, — который продолжал смотреть на дождь. 

— Не понимаю, — сказал он. — Если это еще одна галлюцинация… — и тут вдруг его осенило. — Кто… кто ты такой?

Существо, которое не было его отцом — теперь он был в этом уверен — улыбнулось.

— Просто эхо эха. 

Джон отпрянул в удивлении.

— Кош! 

— Все, что от меня теперь осталось, — ответил призрак с горькой усмешкой. — Когда я коснулся твоего разума, то оставил след… так, полагаю, ты бы это назвал. 

Джон нахмурился. После недавних событий, мысль о том, что посторонние силы могли влиять на него, совершенно не радовала. 

— Продолжаешь следить за мной, да?

Его «отец» приподнял бровь.

— Не знал, что ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, сынок. Ты был весьма рад видеть меня, когда я спас твою жизнь.

Джон хотел указать, что Кош не достиг в этом деле особого успеха, но вряд ли в том, что он все-таки отправился на За’Ха’Дум, можно было винить ворлонца. Даже если бы ему захотелось спросить у Коша, почему тот не сказал ему, что Анна могла остаться в живых… это все равно не имело смысла.

— Ваш народ пытался избавиться от влияния теней в галактике, убивая миллионы живых существ, и это после того, как вы столько лет манипулировали нами! Мне не нравится мысль о том, что вы все еще продолжаете это делать.

Кош пожал плечами, и это движение было страшно знакомым. Он не просто принял облик его отца, но и манеру того говорить и двигаться. 

— Ты попал в свое нынешнее положение, потому что твои соплеменники предали тебя, заперли здесь, хотят сломать тебя. Понравилось бы тебе, если бы всю твою расу судили по поступкам президента Кларка?

— Это совсем другое! — ответил Джон. — Я знаю, что вы пытались мне помочь, но вы также дергали за ниточки и манипулировали нами, оставаясь за кулисами в течение столетий… тысячелетий. И не только на Земле, но и на тысячах других миров. Вы промыли нам мозги и внушили веру в вас.

Кош усмехнулся. 

— Все родители промывают мозги своим детям, сынок. Это называется воспитанием. Не то чтобы я не был горд тобой и тем, что ты сделал, но ты не должен забывать все, чему мы тебя научили.

Джон вздохнул. Истина состояла в том, что Кош был последним ворлонцем, с которым он хотел бы спорить об этом. Да и не было особого толку от препирательств с призраком. 

— Другие представители вашей расы в последнее время не проявляли особой родительской заботы по отношению к нам. Мне не нравятся методы, которые применяли тени, но я хотя бы могу их понять. Но ворлонцы? Как они могли так поступить? Даже если их не беспокоило количество загубленных жизней, они же… бросили коту под хвост тысячи или даже миллионы лет работы!

Кош кивнул, указывая на окно.

— Большинство моих соплеменников думают о вас как об этом дожде. Тысячи капель, которые просто падают, ударяясь о землю, разлетаясь брызгами. Совершенно неотличимые друг от друга… и легко заменимые.

— А ты? Ты так не думал?

— Не я один. Мы не так уж сильно отличаемся от вас, если хочешь знать. Не могу припомнить, было ли время, когда мы все соглашались друг с другом хоть в чем-то. 

Он махнул рукой, указывая на окно.

— Я могу говорить только за себя. И предпочитаю представлять вас в таком виде.

И вдруг вместо дождя повалил снег. Джону это еще больше напомнило о праздниках в кругу семьи, а если добавить возню сестры и матери на кухне, всё вполне могло происходить рождественским утром.

— Каждая снежинка уникальна, — продолжал Кош, — даже если они все кажутся нам одинаковыми. Если бы ты мог спросить у них, уверен, они бы сказали тебе, что ничем не отличаются друг от друга. Но когда снежинка тает, другой такой уже не будет. 

Он поднял руку, приложил к заиндевевшему стеклу и стоял молча некоторое время. Лицо его было таким же невыразительным, как маска скафандра. 

Наконец Джон нарушил молчание. Ему хотелось кое-что выяснить. 

— Если бы я не попросил тебя убедить твой народ напасть на теней, если бы ты не погиб из-за этого… ты бы вмешался? Попытался бы убедить остальных ворлонцев не уничтожать все эти расы?

— Ты уже знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. То, что ты действительно хочешь знать, — удалось бы мне это сделать или нет, — но на этот вопрос никто не сможет ответить. К тому же, если бы все шло именно так, если бы ворлонцы не сделали то, что сделали, возможно, все закончилось бы еще одной войной с тенями. 

— Ты говоришь, что все эти жертвы были не зря? Что война никогда бы не завершилась, если бы они не погибли?

— А разве это не так? Разве ты знал другой способ её прекратить? Они были последним звеном в цепи, сынок. Ты хоть имеешь представление о том, сколько времени мне пришлось потратить, чтобы ты сделал то, что нужно?

— Ты… ты и это подстроил? — Джон отчаянно сдерживал желание схватить и встряхнуть как следует это существо с лицом его отца. — Ты хочешь сказать, что хотел, чтобы я вышвырнул ваш народ из галактики?

— Знаешь, — сказал Кош, все еще спокойно глядя на падающий снаружи снег. — Много лет назад я решил остаться здесь, с вами, когда другие ушли за Предел. Потом голосовал за войну с тенями, потому что думал, что они приносят слишком много разрушений, и всем станет лучше, если мы разорвем соглашение и изгоним их раз и навсегда. Но постепенно я осознал, что мы все должны уйти, чтобы дать вам возможность жить так, как вы хотите. 

— Так это ты внушил мне такую мысль?

— Не только тебе, сынок. Я вложил это в сознание всей твоей расы. Ты когда-нибудь замечал, что люди больше, чем другие, склонны к войнам из-за веры или идеологии? В этом не только моя заслуга, конечно, но у вас есть талант: вы разрушаете мифы и создаете новые. Я помогал вам понять, как бороться с легендами, но ты был единственным, кто сумел применить это знание. Ты действительно жалеешь о том, что я указал тебе путь?

Джон не удивился этому так, как должен был, — он подумал, что именно такими ворлонцы и были все эти годы. Он даже не разозлился. Ему могли не нравиться методы Коша, но о том, что вышло в результате, он не мог сожалеть. Это была его идея: вышвырнуть за Предел и теней и ворлонцев, и, даже если его подтолкнули к этому другие… что ж, придется жить с этим. 

Спор с мертвецом все равно ничего не изменит.

— Но почему ты все еще здесь? Если уже достиг всего, чего хотел?

— Не беспокойся, я здесь не для того, чтобы манипулировать тобой. Думаю… это мой способ вернуть долг. Знаешь, иногда я вижу будущее, в том числе и твое. Ты совершишь много удивительных деяний в следующие двадцать лет. И я не могу допустить, чтобы ты сейчас сдался.

— Так ты хочешь мне помочь выдержать пытку? Но как?

— Прикосновение ворлонца защищает разум, делает его более устойчивым. Вряд ли я способен на какую-либо физическую помощь, ведь я все-таки мертв, но помогу тебе сопротивляться и восстановиться, если выживешь. Скажем так… я уже делал это пару раз. 

Кош подошел к дивану, уселся на него и похлопал по сидению, приглашая присесть рядом. Внезапно выдохшись, Джон рухнул на диван. 

— Сколько я еще смогу продержаться?

Вскоре он вернется обратно, к бесконечным допросам, боли и унижениям. Он не знал, как долго еще сможет это выносить. 

— Зависит от тебя. Я не смогу дать тебе больше сил — лишь направить те, что у тебя есть, чтобы ты использовал их наиболее эффективно. Я напомню тебе о том, за что ты борешься. Если справишься, тогда все закончится и ты вернешься обратно, в эти воспоминания. Они помогут тебе исцелиться и снова быть готовым к очередной большой игре. 

Джон почувствовал, что его глаза закрываются, и предположил, что возвращается обратно в реальный мир.

— Буду ли я помнить об этом, когда проснусь? — спросил он, отчаянно пытаясь задержаться здесь хотя бы на мгновение. 

— Ты никогда не мог вспомнить раньше, — ответил Кош с улыбкой. 

— Даже если я не согласен со всем, что ты сделал, — сказал Джон, чувствуя, что все вокруг начинает таять, — жаль, что у меня никогда не было возможности поблагодарить тебя за мое спасение. И за то, что ты учил меня.

— Да, — сказал Кош, и голос отца превратился в хор отзвуков, по мере того как к Джону возвращалось сознание. — Жаль.


End file.
